land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Feats : Feats are special passive abilities that ehance a heroes abilities and usefulness. Each hero gets to pick 2 feats from this list at level 1, and then 1 more every 4 levels after that (5, 9, 13, 17). Some feats require specific conditions to be met for them to be considered 'active'. Alertness You hero is well trained in watching the enviroment around them, looking for anything out of place and listening to every sound that reaches their ears. Benefit: 'You gain a +2 bonus to your ''Perception, Sense Motive, ''and ''Survival ''skills. You also gain a +1 bonus to ''initiative rolls. Ambridexterious What off hand? You're able to use a weapon in either hand with skill and proficiency. 'Prerequisite: '''Dual Wield Feat '''Benefit: '''Your off hand weapon now deals full damage. Animal Empathy You have spent a lot of your time around animals, giving you a natural insight into how they think and behave. '''Benefit: '''Gives you a +1 bonus to both your ''Tame Animal and Ride skills. Armor Proficiency (Light) You've grown acustomed to living daily life in your light armor, allowing you to perform complex tasks while wearing it without any hinderance. '''Benefit: You no longer suffer a penalty to your Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim skill check rolls while wearing padded or leather armor. Armor Proficiency (Heavy) You practically never take off your heavy plate armor, and have grown so used to it you can now perform complex tasks with ease while wearing it. Benefit: 'You no longer suffer a penalty to your ''Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim skill check rolls while wearing half or full plate armor. Armor Proficiency (Medium) You wear your mail so often that you've gotten used to how it bends and restricts your movement, allowing you to do complex tasks while wearing it. 'Benefit: '''You no longer suffer a penalty to your ''Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim skill check rolls while wearing chain or scale mail. Battle Charge You rush into battle with impetuous, running headlong into the first enemy that catches your eye. 'Benefit: '''On your first turn in combat, you can charge at any enemy within view. This charge automatically puts you in melee range (2 feet) of the target and if you make an attack against that target on the same turn, you gain a +2 bonus to your hit roll. Battle Hunger You delight in the heat of battle, excitement rising in your chest with each successful strike. '''Benefit: '''Each attack you land successfully upon an enemy increases the damage of your next attack by +1. This bonus stacks until you miss an attack, or your target dies. Blend In You have mastered the art of fading into the crowd, of blending in with those around you. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 bonus to all ''Stealth and Disguise rolls whenever standing amidst at least 3 other people. Born Lucky A lucky star must have been passing over on the day you were born, cause you sure find luck where ever you go. '''Prerequisite: '''A Charisma score of 12 or higher. '''Benefit: '''When you fail a skill check roll you have the option of rolling again, but you must accept the second roll. This can be done a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Brutal Your blows with a blunt weapon as so savage, they even dent in the enemies armor. '''Prerequisites: '''Strength score of 12 or higher. '''Benefits: '''Whenever you successfully attack an enemy target with a blunt weapon, you permanently lower their armor score by 1. This effect will stack multiple times on the same enemy. Bull Rush In the heat of battle you don't give your enemy a chance to rest, rushing them before they can react. '''Prerequisite: '''Battle Charge feat '''Benefit: You can now use Battle Charge while in the middle of combat, letting you charge any enemy more than 6 feet away but within your combat movement range. Collector You take a trophy from every enemy you fell in battle as proof of your deeds. Benefit: '''Every time you kill an enemy, you take something from them whether it be a personal item or even just their head. These trophies can either be sold for an amount equal to the creatures level times 25 silver, or if you have a crafting skill it can be used in place of a common material. Items crafted from trophies in this manner grant a +1 Intimidation bonus against creatures of the same type as the trophy taken. Combat Awareness You've learned to keep an eye not only on the enemy before you, but the enemies around you as well, reducing the chance of a surprise attack. '''Benefit: '''Enemies attempting to make a sneak attack against you suffer a -2 penalty to their sneak attempt. Combat Expert You are the best at what you do, and what you do ain't nice. '''Prerequisite: '''Combat Prowess '''Benefit: '''While in melee combat, as long as you attack the same target each turn your attacks consecutively ignore 1 point of armor from that target per turn. This effect stacks up to 5 times, but the bonus is lost if you attack a different target. Combat Prowess You have trained and trained, making your body the ultimate tool in any fight. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +4 bonus to your strength and dexterity scores. Counter With blazing speed you punish those who dare to take their blade to you and deal your own blow back at them. '''Prerequisite: A Dexterity score of 12 or higher. Benefits: Whenever an enemy deals damage to you, roll 1d20 and add your dexterity modifier. If the result is 15 or higher, you counter attack for weapon damage. Counter Charge Did that orc just charge at you? Oh no he didn't! You're gonna charge right back at that bastard! Prerequisite: '''Battle Charge '''Benefit: '''When an enemy uses Battle Charge against you, you can charge back against them regardless of if you've used your charge already. You and the enemy both roll 1d20, and the higher result gains the upper hand. Dark Vision You see well in the dark, even in the absence of any light at all. '''Benefit: '''Gives you an extra 10 feet of vision in low light, and an extra 4 feet of vision in absolute darkness. Dauntless Nothing shakes you. Nothing. '''Prerequisite: '''Combat Prowess '''Benefit: '''Grants you immunity to all fear effects. Determination Nothing will hold you back from succeeding, not even utter failure! '''Prerequisite: '''A charisma score of 14 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Any time you fail a skill roll, roll 1d4 and add the result to your initial roll. If the total is high enough for the skill check, then you succeed. Dodge You've learned to see incoming danger and know how to get out of the way quickly. '''Prerequisite: '''Dexterity score of 12 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Roll 1d6 when about to take damage. If the result is 6 then you avoid the damage altogether. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to your dexterity modifier. Dual Wield You have mastered the art of fighting with two weapons, knowing how to handle and when to strike with each. '''Benefit: '''Allows you to wield a small or medium weapon in each hand without suffering a hit roll penalty. Ebb And Flow Your research into the way that mana flows through the world has taught you how to increase it's potentcy. '''Prerequisite: '''Spell Theory '''Benefit: '''Increases all non-physical damage you deal by an additional 1d4. Empowered Spell You put all you have into your magic, making it so strong even the most wizened of wizards have a hard time fending off your power. '''Benefit: '''Your spell casts ignore 1/2 of the targets spell resistance. Fists of Steel You've been brawling for so long that your knuckles can crack through wood and no matter how long you've been punching something your fists never get tired. '''Prerequisite: '''Combat Prowess '''Benefit: '''When making a melee attack while unarmed, your base damage is doubled. Heavy Blows You swing your weapon with such force that not even the toughest armor can protect your enemies from your onslaught. '''Prerequisite: Strength score of 16 or higher, Striking Weapon '''Benefit: '''While wielding a striking weapon even if you fail a hit roll against an enemy target you still deal 1/4th weapon damage to that target. Nimble You dance around the battle field as though it were merely a stage upon which you perform. '''Prerequisite: '''A dexterity score of 10 or higher. '''Benefit: '''Any time you successfully make a Reflex Save, you may take take a free combat action against the enemy that attacked you. Parry Your expertise with a weapon has trained you to turn aside the attacks of your foes, preventing them from ever reaching you. '''Prerequisite: '''Any melee weapon proficiency feat and the associated melee weapon equipped. '''Benefit: '''If an enemy makes a successful attack roll against you, they must also take a second roll against your dexterity score. If this roll fails, you take no damage from the attack. Quick Draw You've practiced with your weapon so much that drawing and wielding it is just as natural to you as breathing. '''Prerequisites: '''An associated Weapon Proficiency '''Benefits: '''You can now make an attack with a weapon on the same turn it's drawn. This feat can be taken multiple times, selecting a different weapon type each time. Quick Recovery You may not be the best at getting out of the way, but you know damn well how to get back on your feet. '''Benefit: '''Any knock down, stun, or disarm effects last 1 turn less on you. Shield Proficiency Perhaps it's months of training. Perhaps it's reflexes. Perhaps it's just dumb luck. Whatever it is, you know how to block with a shield damn well. '''Benefit: '''Having a shield equipped gives you a +1 bonus to all Fortitude rolls. Shield Specialization While most men simply stand behind their shield, you use yours to take to the offensive. '''Prerequisite: '''Shield Proficiency '''Benefit: '''Each time you block incoming damage with a shield, deal damage back to the attacking enemy equal to the shield's armor value multiplied by your strength modifier. Spell Mimicry You have a keen eye and an inate instinct for the flow of magic, allowing you to copy an enemy's magic. '''Prerequisite: '''Spell Theory '''Benefit: '''Once per day you can cast a spell that was cast by another person within visual range. The copied spell had to have been cast on the same day. Spell Philosphy You've studied magic long and hard, and through rigorious self training and a little booze have discerned the basics of casting magic at little cost to you. '''Prerequisite: '''Level 5, Spell Theory '''Benefit: '''Every time you cast a spell, roll 1d6. If the result is 6 you may recast the spell for free. Spell Theory You've placed your arcane studies high on your priority list, and have gained much knowledge and insight into the ways of magic. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +4 bonus to your intelligence and wisdom scores. Spiritual Sight You see beyond that which the eyes can see, looking into the realm of the supernatural and piercing it's mysteries. '''Benefit: '''You receive a +1 to all Initiative rolls and a +5 to all damage rolls against demon, elemental, myhtical, and undead enemies. Sweeping Blow Your attacks swing so wide that even nearby enemies feel their sting. '''Benefit: '''Any successful melee attack you make with deal 1/2 damage to enemies within 2 feet of the targeted enemy. Trick Shot Your fast on the draw and have a quick trigger finger, allowing you to fire off a second shot before anyone even knows what's happening. '''Benefit: '''Whenever you make a successful attack with a bow, crossbow, or firearm weapon, you can immediately fire a second shot. This can be aimed at the same target or a second target within 4 feet. Unarmed Proficiency You've been in a bar brawl or two, and thrown more than a couple of punches in the back alleys. '''Benefit: '''Whenever fighting unarmed or with a fist weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls. Weapon Proficiency You practically live with your weapon in your hand. It's become as familiar to you as your own fingers. '''Benefit: '''Select 1 weapon type. You gain a +1 bonus to all hit rolls when using that type of weapon. This feat can be taken multiple times, selecting a different weapon type each time.